Harrowing Destiny
by spirantx
Summary: The Underground was a distant memory, a dream - or nightmare - possibly. Sarah believes that the events of the Labyrinth three years ago were all a fluke, nothing more than her wild, teenage imagination. Yet, she couldn't be more wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Labyrinth, but I sadly do not.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. One

Winter was coming to a close; the snow had almost melted from the frosted ground, the air was still chilly - but not too overbearing - and flowers were beginning to sprout in vivid patches throughout the park. Children were still dressed in snowsuits while accompanied by their parents who took over the role of pulling them around on sleds. A group of preteens by the playground were throwing snowballs at each other with a look of mischief on their faces. Sarah remembers those times where she wanted to be a kid again and fool around with her friends like that. Those times were shortened to nothing over the years as she grew maturer and older. As she sat on a park bench beside her close friend Cas, she focused her attention to her instead of the children making excessive noise.

"Have you gotten that paper done for Babineaux's class yet?" Cas asked, sniffling through her scarf that covered her nose and mouth.

Sarah shook her head. "No. I was going to work on it later tonight."

"Are your Dad and Irene out again? Do you mind if I come over?"

Sarah smiled, " They're going to be on vacation for a week which means I'll have the house to myself tonight, well, and Toby. So, sure."

"Great. I literally have no clue what I'm doing. Why did I take French again?" she asked, staring into the sky with a sudden interest.

"Because you thought you'd be swept away by some attractive French guy who would woe you."

"Eleven year old me never seizes to surprise me," Cas giggled. "But, I always think that so nothing's changed."

Sarah rolled her eyes and took a sip of the coffee she'd placed in a thermos before arriving at the park with her friend. The two have known each other since they were in the fourth grade, after Sarah stood up for Cas who was being bulled by Jerry Huiler and his two lap dogs. Sarah had a fiery spirit back then, and still did now. She made the notion to slip her passionate spirit into her daily life; sticking up for her younger brother whenever means necessary, showing up Irene who thought Sarah was a nuisance to the family, and standing her ground whenever undermined.

Something sparked in in Sarah following the odd events during her time in the Underground. After beating the Labyrinth and winning her brother back, she took some of the lessons she's learned from her experience and applied them to her life; such as being the respectable teenager towards her family and maturing drastically. To this day, three years later, Sarah wonders if what happened really did. She hasn't heard from her Underground friends in years, believing that maybe it all had been one big dream or nightmare - whichever way you looked at it. Whenever she thinks about Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo, or even _him_ \- she laughs at herself and thinks about how foolish she is to think such a thing. It wasn't real. It was just her childish, fifteen-year-old self that conjured up a fantasy.

"Hello?" Cas was waving her manicured hand in Sarah's face, trying to remove Sarah from her thoughts. "Sarah?"

"Oh, yeah?" Sarah looked at Cas as if being snapped out of a trance.

"The paper. God, what is up with you lately?"

"Nothing. Just...lack of sleep. I've been rehearsing my audition for the school play coming up and you know how I get when I get so far into something."

Cas nodded her head slowly, conflicted over her friend's obvious lie. She shivered while leaning back into the bench, her hands now placed in her jacket pockets.

Sarah gave her a weak smile and shifted her gaze towards the children once more. The air picked up, blowing Sarah's dark brown hair around her face which she pushed back behind her ears beneath her wool cap. A silence fell between the two of them, a comfortable one that they didn't mind.

Off in the distance, an owl swooped down from the sky and sat on the bridge, watching Sarah intently. The young girl didn't realize an owl was there. Cas let out a long, distressed sigh.

"Hey, I've got to run home soon. I'll be at your place later tonight, though," Cas informed, standing from the bench. "See you later?"

After a quick goodbye on Sarah's part, Cas smiled and disappeared into the crowd of people. Sarah would be lying if she told you she wasn't the slightest bit jealous of Cas. She was effortlessly pretty; with blonde curls, a Florida tan, and deep blue eyes, she seemed out of place here in New York, but managed to embrace that. Like Sarah, Cas was also a spitfire, yet unlike Sarah, she was unknowingly shallow and oppressive. Cas was much more flirtations, too, that usually left Sarah stunned, asking, _How does she do it?_ Sarah preferred staying in her bedroom all night with her nose stuck in a good novel than go out and party and flirt with guys. That just wasn't in her blood. Often people asked how she and Cas were even friends, and she could never explain because she always asked herself that same question.

Sarah had since left the bench and walked home, hoping she wouldn't get in too much trouble for staying out later than she said she would. Heaven knows Irene will have something to say about it.

And she did.

"Where were you? You were supposed to be home fifteen minutes ago. Your father and I had to reschedule our flight because of your lateness," Irene said.

"Sorry?" There wasn't an apologetic tone to Sarah's voice. In fact, she didn't care. She was petting Merlin while absentmindedly listening to Irene's useless ramblings.

After realizing Sarah wasn't listening, Irene gave up and walked away, her heels clicking against the hardwood floors.

"Sarah!"

The girl in question looked up to see Toby emerging from the living room. He had blonde hair that fell over his eyebrows and the chubbiest cheeks. He was already in kindergarten and Sarah was still shocked over that. It seems like just yesterday she was saving Toby from the hands of the Goblin King. Of course, Toby didn't remember that.

"Hey," she greeted while pulling him in for a quick hug.

"Guess what?" the excited gleam in his eyes made Sarah chuckle.

"What?"

"I found a book that I thought you could read to me tonight," he said, tugging on her hand. "Come on."

Toby led Sarah into the living room. He instructed her to sit down on their leather couch while he went rummaging for the said book. Soon enough, he came back to her minutes later with a small red book in his hands. Sarah almost gasped.

"Toby, where did you get this?" she asked unkindly.

He glanced at the ground, ashamed. "Your room."

Sarah took the red book out of his hands and stared at the cover which had gold lettering embroidered on the front; _The Labyrinth_. She knew every single word, every single sentence, and the sequence in which things happen within it. It was once her mother's who gave it to her as a gift before she skipped town to pursue an acting career in California. Sarah used to dress up in a white gown and prance around the city's park while reciting the story out loud, dreaming of one day going into the story. Her dreams came true three years ago, where she had to save Toby from becoming a goblin forever. She still regrets what happened, occasionally dreads it every now and then. Then she remembers that she succeeded in beating the Labyrinth and bringing Toby back, putting herself at ease.

"I'm sorry, Sarah," Toby apologized. "Mommy said I could."

That only made her equally angry as she was frustrated.

"It's okay, Toby. Just don't do it again, alright?"

He nodded his head furiously and glanced at the book. "Can your read it to me still?"

She shook her head. "It...It's not appropriate for a kid your age."

"Please, Sarah," he whined.

"No, Toby." Her voice hardened and she instantly regretted it after seeing his downcast eyes. "Toby-"

He ran off before she could say anything more.

Minutes passed before anybody bothered Sarah. She sat there with the book clutched tightly in her hands. _It was just a book. Some stupid story, nothing more_. Somehow, she felt herself worry as she stared down at it. _Maybe it wasn't_.

"We're leaving." Irene's voice caused Sarah's head to snap up to her angered face. "Please make sure to tidy up around here while we're gone, and no parties or friends over, got it?"

Sarah slumped her shoulders and set the book down on the wooden coffee table, obeying with a slight nod.

Her father Robert emerged from his study down the hall, meeting up with his wife in a hurry with bags slung over his shoulder. "Sarah," he greeted, walking over and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey, Dad."

"If something happens, please give the resort a call. But if not, remember that Mrs. Johnson is next door and a trained nurse."

Sarah cringed. Mrs. Johnson was an older lady whose house smelled of antiqued leather and old, musty carpentry that hadn't been dealt with in years. Along with rare knick-knacks and a love for Elvis, every step you took in her home was followed by a cat that'd arch its back into your legs. She was in isolation for the most of her life; you hardly ever spotted her in town or at the park, or even stepping outside to grab the mail. Stories have been manipulated over the years in a way that looked bad on Mrs. Johnson's part; from eating children to killing her own husband, which she was now widowed over, people always had something negative to say about the elderly woman whenever she came up in conversation. Sarah would roll her eyes and tell them that she really wasn't that bad. But, then again, she'd only ever spoken to the lady a handful of times, not enough to actually form a general opinion on. Robert and Irene, however, knew her better than Sarah, and by their words she seemed like a very nice woman.

"Nothing's going to happen, Dad," Sarah assured.

"Don't jinx it," he warned teasingly, chuckling. "Alright, do we have everything?"

"We do," Irene said, picking up her own suitcase. "Sarah." She gave her one final nod before disappearing through the door, followed by her father.

An uncomfortable silence settled around the house. The hairs on Sarah's neck stood up, an uneasiness tightening in her stomach. Other than the distinct sound of Toby in the kitchen, the air was completely, and nervously, unsettling as she maneuvered towards the large front door. As she reached out to lock it, a loud banging came from the other side.

Sarah jumped into the air and groaned when she heard Cas on the other side. She whipped the door open and was met with the blonde vixen.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Cas joked. "Where's the rugrat?"

"I'm not a rugrat!" Toby screamed.

Cas simply chuckled, walking further into the house while Sarah locked the door.

After checking in with Toby to explain their whereabouts for the remainder of the night, they both went upstairs to Sarah's room to start the essay. The thought made Sarah let out an annoyed sound in the back of her throat. French was one of the things she didn't excel in, maybe the only thing she didn't excel in. Everything else she took as a piece of cake. The metaphor caused a memory to flash in her head that she shook her head at.

Cas established herself before Sarah's aged vanity, where the white paint was chipping at it's place beside the large curtained window. The four walls enclosing them were white with floral designs spanning the width of the room, giving a sense of femininity to the place. Clutter used to take up 90% of her space; from children's fairy tale books to stuffed animals that she'd had for years to childish figurines that Sarah would marvel at each morning, the place was in need of an update for a long time. Finally feeling up to it, Sarah packed away everything that didn't seem right for a girl her age. That was at least a week after the events of the Labyrinth. You could find her things either in her closet or in the attic. Irene offered to sell Sarah's things, but the thought made her dismiss the suggestion. Although she wasn't the same fifteen year old she once was, she couldn't bear parting with those things. They held a lot more meaning than people knew.

It was an hour into the essay when Cas let out a moan of frustration. "This is stupid."

Sarah agreed. "It is, but we have to do it."

"Or we don't. We can flunk and become hermits together," she offered joyfully.

"As...tempting as that seems, I'd prefer to have an actual roof over my head and food on the table," Sarah added. "But, hey, if that's what you aspire to be, go for it."

Cas gave her a dry laugh. "Thanks."

Then the conversation took a turn. Cas removed herself from her wooden chair, migrating to the bed where Sarah was, French textbook sprawled out in front of her with various notes sitting about.

"What _do_ you aspire to be?" Cas asked.

Sarah nibbled on the end of her pen, thinking. "I don't know."

"Interesting. You used to tell me you were going to rule a kingdom one day, next to some suave prince, or king, or whatever."

Sarah snickered. "And you told me you were going to be a gold digging housewife who needn't lift a finger for the rest of her life because you'd have that rich French guy at your wake."

"I said gold digging, not housewife," Cas corrected through a laugh. Then she got serious. "No, but seriously. This is our final year of high school and we'll be going off to college before we can even begin to think about it. I have no idea what I'm going to do for the rest of my life and...it's kinda scary."

In unison with her, Sarah felt the same way. It was scary, the idea of moving out and living independently with a college tuition to worry about. At the same time, it was riveting and sort of freeing. But equally fearful nonetheless.

"I think I'm going to be a biologist," Cas said thoughtfully, squinting at the ceiling in thought. "Or an archaeologist."

Sarah tried biting back her laughter, but failed.

Cas narrowed her eyes. "What?"

She silenced herself and gulped. "At the rate you're going..."

"Oh, shut up." Cas threw a pillow playfully at her friend.

Taking the rightful beat down, Sarah's stomach made the loudest noise . It was then that she realized she hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Hey, hungry?" Sarah asked after stealing the pillow and driving it over Cas' head one last time.

Cas shielded her face, screaming, "Yeah."

"I'm going to go make something to eat." Sarah pointed towards her textbook. "Make sure you figure this out."

"I make no promises!" Cas said, watching Sarah leave.

While descending the stair case, the air took an unexpected shift. Nothing seemed right. Sarah sensed this by the quietness the ground level held. Toby's absence was obvious, causing her stomach to sink in fear. She remembers him sitting in the kitchen, coloring a book with his lips pulled back in a grin as he added different colors to an owl printed on the page. At the time, Sarah thought nothing of it. Now, she was reevaluating her sixth sense.

Sarah stepped into the kitchen and flicked the lights on. Thankfully, all electricity was working.

On the island in the center of the kitchen, where Toby was once seated on a stool, was vacant. The coloring book remained with a box of crayons. The red crayon had strayed from the box, and was left out on the book. It was open to the owl. It was colored tan and brown, with specs of gold in the wings. The eyes, however, were red.

It was just a picture, but why did it have such an alarming effect on the girl? She shook her head. Toby was probably upstairs in his bedroom.

Sarah scanned the fridge before looking through the cupboards for something to eat. She found pasta sauce and noodles, and figured spaghetti was a good choice for the night. After laying out the ingredients, she got the water ready. While the pan filled up, she gazed out the window above the sink.

Dark blue flooded the sky, the moon in full focus. Sarah glanced at the clock behind her above the entryway and saw it was only 8:30. Looking back, she let out a squeak when a owl stared back at her from atop the shed in the backyard. It wasn't there five seconds ago, and birds didn't just appear out of nowhere. Well, not just any bird.

Water rippled across her skin. She looked down and saw the pan overfilling. Cursing, she dumped some water out and looked back at the owl. It was gone.

It sent a wave of terror through her. Something was off, and she didn't know what to do about it.

 _Maybe I'm just paranoid,_ she thought. _Maybe this is all in my head._

Cas' voice made Sarah jump at the suddenness. "What's on the menu?"

Seeing Sarah's wide eyed expression, she looked around cautiously.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, I just..." she motioned towards the the box of noddles. "We're having spaghetti."

Cas nodded. "Okay. But why do you look so frazzled?" She came closer to Sarah and placed a soothing hand on her friend's arm. "You're shaking."

"What? I'm not," she denied, waving her friend off.

"Did something happen?"

Sarah sighed, putting a hand on her forehead. "No. I'm just seeing things that aren't really there."

"Ah," Cas said, glancing around until her eyes landed on the island, where the coloring book was. "Since when did you color?"

Sarah, occupied with the pan of lukewarm water, stirred in some salt. "Hmm?"

"The coloring book."

Scoffing, Sarah said, "Toby was coloring."

"Who's Toby?"

Sarah's blood ran cold. She stopped stirring and froze at her friend's tone. Cas was not joking.

"W-What?"

"Toby? Who's that?"

"My brother," Sarah said, turning to face Cas.

"You have a brother?"

"This isn't funny, Cas."

Cas, looking hurtful under Sarah's scrutinizing gaze, shied away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You mean, you don't remember Toby?" Sarah could cry if she wasn't so scared. "He's got chubby cheeks, a mass of blonde hair, bright blue eyes - none of this rings a bell?"

Cas shook her head.

A stray tear fell from her eyes, and in an instant, Cas let out a loud laugh.

"Gotcha!" she said, directing a finger at Sarah. "You should've seen your face."

Sarah glared. "That's not funny, Cas." Turning back to the stove, she poured in the noodles and began stirring.

"Oh, come on, it was a little funny."

"No, it wasn't."

Cas lowered her voice sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

A few minutes passed and the dinner was ready. She set the pasta into a large bowl while Cas helped set the table with three plates and three sets of silverware. While she did that, Sarah moved to the stairs and yelled for Toby. She received no answer.

"Where's Toby?" Sarah asked after returning to the table.

Cas shrugged, taking a quick bite of food. "Dunno."

Frowning, Sarah looked back towards the stairs.

"He's probably sleeping," Cas offered.

Instead of seeing a small child walk down the stairs, a small ball - or crystal - bounded down the stairs. It rolled to Sarah's feet. Her breathing caught in her throat.

"What's that?" Cas asked.

Sarah picked it up. In the act of doing so, the ball morphed into a peach. Cas gaped at it, Sarah doing the same.

" _Sarah._ " The voice prickled at the back of her mind. " _What a pity._ "

She heaved the fruit at the wall angrily. No, this couldn't be happening.

"Um, Sarah?"

Sarah glanced at Cas, who was pointing at something behind her. She gasped and looked back, seeing nothing there.

Nasty giggles erupted around them, the slamming of cabinetry echoing off the walls. Cas screamed, jumping from her chair and standing away from the table.

Sarah would've done the same if she wasn't so stunned. It was happening again.

But why?

She didn't have time to reiterate over the dilemma at hand. Her body reacted faster than her head, her feet pushing her from the chair and running into the living room where the littler red book should've remained. The lights flicked on without her needing to flip the switch. _He_ was doing this.

The book was not where she left it. The color drained from her face.

"What's going on, Sarah?" Cas asked hurriedly.

The lights went out. Cas and Sarah yelled at the same time.

"Sarah," Cas said.

"Cas, it's going to be okay." She grabbed her friend's hand through the darkness. "We're going to go to Mrs. Johnson's."

"That old hag?"

"Yes, that old hag."

Without another word, Sarah led the way to the door. She unlocked it and grasped the knob, looking back at Cas.

"Remember to run."

She didn't get a reply and figured Cas was too preoccupied being floored to even utter a word. She didn't blame her.

Once the door opened, they took off next door, flailing their arms and banging on Mrs. Johnson's door. They were being loud, very loud in fact, but they didn't care. They just wanted out of that house and away from the entity that possessed it.

Mrs. Johnson's door flung open. She was a slim older woman with glasses pushed towards her face. Gray hair protruded from the roots, ending at the tips. You could tell that she was once a blonde, but none of that mattered anymore due to the age her features were forced to put up with. Every wrinkle, which she had a lot of, each told a story. She couldn't be any older than seventy, at the most. Her eyes had dulled a bit, but there was still a brightness to them, a politeness that was hidden behind smokey glass. Sarah wondered what people saw that was so creepy about her, other than the interior of her house. She seemed friendly. Even tonight, when two delinquent girls showed up to her door looking like a mess.

"Sarah?" Mrs. Johnson said.

"Hi, uh, um...we need some help."

Saying no more, the older woman stepped away and allowed the girls entry. When the door shut, Mrs. Johnson locked it and peered out the set of windows beside the door that were covered with blinds.

"Is someone following you?" she asked right away.

Sarah glanced nervously at Cas. "Sort of."

"Where's your brother?" The woman looked back at her questioningly.

"We don't know. We thought maybe he was here?"

She shrugged. "Sorry. Nobody's visited me in a little over a year."

Knowing she'd get no other answer, Sarah placed her head in her hands.

Mrs. Johnson, seemingly knowing, sat the girls down on her old, dank couch. "I'll go put some tea on."

For some reason, being in this woman's house was relaxing. It felt otherworldly being there. It felt - good.

Mrs. Johnson returned with a tray. Within it sat three tea cups, a pitcher, and some sugar cubes. She placed it on the old wooden table and poured the girls a glass. They took it, enjoying the warmness as the liquid slid down their throats. It was soothing.

Sarah glanced around the living room at the bookshelves. There was a ton of literature that Sarah wished she could get lost in. The novelist in her wanted to go over and look over the books. As if sensing her interest, Mrs. Johnson gave her a smile, a way of saying she could.

Gingerly, she set her teacup down and walked to the bookcases lined with different reads. Her fingertips grazed the spines, smiling when she came across some of her favorites. Then she halted. A book with the title, _History of the Underground_ , sparked her curiosity. Followed by it was another labeled - _Fae, Goblins, and Other Things._ Her eyebrows rose when more sketchy titles came into view. They were all centered on the Underground, a place full of mysteries, a place full of secrets. Sarah was sure that people Aboveground had no clue of it.

"Do you have an interest in mythology?" Mrs. Johnson wondered.

Sarah gulped. "Not really."

Cas directed the conversation back to herself. "This tea is really good. What's in it?"

"Egliltanth," Mrs. Johnson said. "It's only grown in...specific places. It's most notably recognized for it's strong fruity flavor, along with the cinnamon kick to it. "

"It's really good," Cas complimented.

"Thank you, dear."

"You're Fae," Sarah remarked softly. "You're from the Underground." She turned towards Mrs. Johnson with keen interest, cautiously awaiting an answer.

"And you're not only Sarah Williams, but the Labyrinth defeater." Mrs. Johnson seemed unfazed by such bluntness.

Sarah eyed her warily. "You know about the Labyrinth?"

"Dear, everybody who is associated with the Underground knows what happens in the Labyrinth." Noticing Sarah's awkward movement underneath her glassy gaze, she sighed. "Come sit. I'll explain everything."

She made no move toward the couch, crossing her arms and staying where she was by the bookcase.

"I heard you were a stubborn one," Mrs. Johnson tsk'd. "That's probably why he is so engrossed in you."

"He?" Cas suddenly asked, glancing back at Sarah. "Sarah, what's she talking about?"

"Oh," Mrs. Johnson said in shock. "You mean, she hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

Sarah sighed and went into detail about her experience three years ago. From wishing Toby away to explaining her Labyrinth defeat, she made sure not to leave anything out. Her best friend, someone who was like a sister to her, deserved to know, given the circumstances they were in now. For all Sarah knew, Cas could be in as much danger as Sarah.

Cas took the information that was handed to her and thought about it for a long time.

Looking directly at Mrs. Johnson now, Sarah brought her eyebrows together, inspecting the woman closely. "So, how are you apart of this all?"

"Well, let's just say I'm not just any ordinary cat lady," she joked, taking a sip of tea. "I was once part of the Fae Clan. I grew up in Magehedge, a small portion of the Underground not too far away from the Goblin City. As I got older, my magic grew stronger. But it wasn't for the greater evil, as imposed on so many individuals. I wanted to do good and go against the reigning king of our time."

"And who was the king?" Sarah asked.

"It wasn't... _him_ , if that's what you mean." Mrs. Johnson rattled her head back and forth. "In fact, there were multiple kings at the time, ruling over several different parts of the Underground. Though, the Goblin Kings were always much more feared. They possessed more magic than others, and had quite the reputation."

"A bad one?" Cas interjected.

Mrs. Johnson smiled sadly. "Something like that. But, our ruler was just like me, only much more powerful, of course. My kind was raised to believe that they served the king. As soon as my eighteenth birthday hit, I was forced into his castle. I ended up leaving a few years later, choosing to come here Aboveground and establish a mortal life for myself. My family believed I was a disgrace for making such a choice. But it made me happy."

Sarah took all this information and mulled over it. "And it was bad, serving him?"

"Yes, but I'd rather not dwell on that part of the story. It's nothing I wish to discuss," she dismissed, pouring herself another glass of tea. "Instead, let's skip to today." A smile shined across her features. "Let's talk about the Labyrinth, and where it stands since you've defeated it."

"Okay."

"You do know what happened, don't you? Why the Goblin King is reaching out to you?"

Sarah shook her head no.

"Well, it just so happens that the Labyrinth is falling apart. For the past three years, ever since you conquered the king and recited those six little words, the place has been crumbling over the destruction you've caused. The king lost all control over his own Labyrinth."

Sarah scowled. "That still doesn't explain why he's stalking me."

"Sarah, in order to restore the damage you've caused, the Labyrinth needs to fill the gaping hole that you've put in the Underground."

The young girl didn't appreciate the riddles being thrown at her. She didn't understand how she fit into all of this.

Mrs. Johnson exhaled. "Sarah, the Labyrinth needs a queen, or a rightful successor, and with you being the only one in a very long time..."

Realization hit her. Sarah wanted to laugh, or cry, or scream. However, she couldn't assemble a sound. All she could do was stare blankly at the older woman in shock. Jareth needs a queen in order to fix the Labyrinth. Or an alternative, which is probably why Jareth snatched Toby, but she didn't want to think about that.

A tear slid down her cheek, which she swiped away quickly. "Is that where Toby is? With him?"

"Hardly. He doesn't have enough power to steal anybody completely Aboveground. You see, not only is the Labyrinth losing energy, he is too. It's been a slow process, but it's happening."

Cas shot her a look. "Why do you always say he? Can't you just say Jar-"

Mrs. Johnson clapped a hand over Cas' mouth, shushing her. "We never speak his rightful name." She took her wrinkled hand away from Cas. "Toby might be in Middleground, though."

"Middleground?" Sarah questioned.

"It's halfway between here and the Underground. Toby's been stolen, yes, but he doesn't know it and chances are your parents wouldn't even notice if they were to return any moment now. He's not in any danger, in fact, it's better the Goblin King than someone else."

That didn't soothe Sarah's worries. "Why did he take Toby if he needs me?"

"He's baiting you, Sarah. Toby is the only connection to you and, apparently, the king knows what makes you tick. Taking your brother away again is an easier way to get you to agree to his terms...and the Labyrinth's."

 _He could've just asked,_ Sarah thought angrily. Still, she wouldn't allow herself to be manipulated into going to the Underground with him. The thought of ruling a place like that, with him, was far from being a good idea.

Cas downed the tea and set her cup on the coffee table. "This king...is he...completely deranged? Would he kill Toby?" Then she gasped. "Would he kill me?"

Mrs. Johnson laughed. "No, no, child. Well...maybe. But I wouldn't count on it. The worst he could do right now is keep Toby away from Aboveground and the Underground until Sarah decides what to do."

"Can he..." Sarah swallowed thickly. "Can he still...visit me? He's sent me a crystal and I think goblins were in the house, but can he, you know, pop up at any moment? Like, right now?"

"He can't come inside. I've spelled the house so it keeps the Fae out."

"But can he show up at school, around town, anywhere?"

Giving Sarah a frown, she said, "I'm sorry, Sarah. I truly am, but I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that. All I know is that he doesn't have enough power to steal someone away."

Then, Sarah got the worst feeling. Her skin prickled with goosebumps as she thought about the goblins that were in her house.

"Wait, can the goblins, under the control of the Goblin King, steal a child?"

In the middle of taking a drink of her tea, Mrs. Johnson's movements stopped. Sarah could tell the older woman was figuring out her question, wanting to give the young girl a positive answer instead of a negative one.

"In certain cases, no. But, the Labyrinth has changed and has weakened in power; meaning that the power they lose could ultimately give the goblins right to enter Aboveground and have a more hold on their connection here. I wouldn't dignify this as a literal yes, but not a no either."

All this talk about tonight's events took a toll on Sarah's body instantly. Her nerves were on overdrive, yet she felt her hooded gaze get heavier with each passing second. Without saying anything, Mrs. Johnson helped the girls upstairs to an extra room in her house. She distinctly mentioned once having two children who have since moved out, but Sarah didn't get the whole story before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

 **Writer's Note** : And there you have it, folks! This is my first Labyrinth fanfiction and I'm pretty confident and happy with how this first chapter turned out. I hope you guys liked it, and don't forget to leave a review! It fuels my muse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Labyrinth, but I sadly do not.

* * *

Ch. Two

Snow trickled down from the sky, blanketing the grassy terrain with a thin sheet of ice. Sarah watched from Mrs. Johnson's front porch as the air took hold of her, cloaking her in a freezing climate that she tried to shake away. Beside her, Cas had her arms crossed and was rubbing her arms feverishly for warmth.

"I thought the snow was supposed to let up?" Cas said through chattering teeth. "It's almost the end of March. This is madness. I'm taking you with me and we're moving to Australia."

Sarah would've laughed, but she was too preoccupied with her house next door. It was almost six in the morning, two hours until they had to go to school, and she was afraid to take a step away from Mrs. Johnson's house. It was the only thing protecting her and Cas from Jareth and his goblins.

"So, what's the plan?" Cas asked.

Biting her lip, Sarah looked around cautiously. "I don't know. It seems safe enough."

"You say that with _such_ certainty," Cas bellowed sarcastically. "Can't we just, I don't know, make a run for it? Grab our things and hitch a ride to my house? I mean, if this Jareth guy really has a thing for you, don't you think he'd at least let you off easy? He also doesn't know where I live so that's an added bonus."

Sarah shook her head. "You don't know him like I do. He...poisoned me with a peach once and sent the cleaners after me."

"The cleaners?"

"It's a long story."

They stood outside far longer than Sarah anticipated. After making a risky decision, the two girls stepped down off the porch and slowly headed towards Sarah's house. Sarah made sure to keep her eyes locked on her home the whole way there, trying to get a good look through the windows from outside. Once they made it to her own porch, she halted as she sensed something trickle into her body; a warning sign that made goosebumps rise on her skin. Cas noticed her sudden change in demeanor and locked herself in place beside her best friend.

"What is it?" Cas asked warily, getting the feeling they shouldn't move any further.

"Something's wrong," Sarah said, stiffening.

Cas glanced at the large front door in anticipation. While straightening up and locking her sights on the door, she bolted for it as Sarah let out a yell. The blonde didn't listen and threw open the door with a loud ' _Bam'_ that was surely going to leave a dent in the wall. The house looked normal and untouched. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

Sarah's footsteps came closer, eventually meeting up with Cas in the entryway and glancing around, satisfied to see that everything was just the way they left it.

Swallowing, Sarah looked towards the staircase. "I'm going to head upstairs and grab our things. Then, we're going to your house, okay?"

Cas nodded.

The feeling was still sticking to Sarah when she made her way upstairs. It only amplified once she stepped over the threshold of her bedroom. Once she grabbed for her textbook lying across her comforter, she got the strangest sensation as if being pricked with needles along her back. It wasn't enough to cause any pain, but it made her roll her shoulders uncomfortably.

Sarah gathered Cas' things and opened her closet to begin a search for a tote bag. Upon finding one that'd fit some clothing, she found something inside the bag that sparked her interest.

It was the musical carousel of a girl with black hair wearing a dress that Sarah had once worn in her hallucination after eating the peach. Sarah remembers specifically placing the item in the attic along with her stuffed Lancelot and Ludo. _How did it get down here?_ she wondered, clutching the novelty in her hand. Something inside her wanted her to throw it back in the closet and forget about it. Yet, another part of her refused.

Sarah placed the trinket back inside the bag along with some of her clothes and school work. It was as if something had possessed her to bring the thing to Cas' house. Maybe it wasn't the best idea, but it was one that Sarah felt obligated to do.

Cas was at the end of the stairs the whole time and greeted Sarah with a sad smile when she reappeared at the top of the steps.

"You ready?" Cas asked. "I threw out the spaghetti and put our dishes in the sink. I would hate for you to come back and have to deal with moldy food and flies." The thought made Cas shudder.

"Thanks."

Sarah gave her friend a tight lipped smile, one that didn't reach her eyes, and followed her out the door. With one more sweep of her house, Sarah shut the door and bolted for Cas' car.

* * *

For the remainder of the day, Sarah couldn't focus on anything that was put in front of her. All she could wrap her head around was Toby, Jareth, and the Labyrinth. It scared her whenever she thought of Toby's fate. Frightened her even more to know that the Goblin King was responsible for this all. Sarah wishes it could all just go away, wishing it to be just a figment of her imagination. Everything would be easier then, putting her at ease and allowing her train of thought to go towards her schoolwork. Instead, she was on edge and fidgety with every move she makes. The last person she wants to see is Jareth himself. He could show up at any moment; during lunch, after school at her audition, or even now as she stood at her locker to switch out her books for her final periods of the day.

The books felt heavy in her arms. While balancing them in one hand and grabbing for a notebook in the back of her locker, her hands slipped over the stack of paper tightly fitted together when she sensed leather underneath her fingertips. A rush of uneasiness settling into Sarah's stomach. Before she could stop herself, her books fell from her grip carelessly.

Sarah's eyes fitted over the little red book now in her hands. Last time she checked, _Labyrinth_ was supposed to be sitting on the coffee table in her living room before it miraculously disappeared. Yet, here it was; in her locker at school.

She looked around awkwardly when people muttered about her books that had fallen from her grasp. Teenagers sent her a mixture of glares and groans while stepping over the AP Physics, AP Calculus, and Art History textbooks scattered around Sarah's oxford-clad feet. All she did was roll her eyes at their dramatics, picking up her things right away before someone complained to a teacher nearby.

The bell rang seconds later, signaling the kids around Sarah to disperse into classrooms. She stayed back, however, and looked around anxiously as if expecting to see a goblin or something much, _much_ worse in her wake. Either Jareth had placed the book there, or one of his minions had.

Sarah could've stood there all day and contemplate who exactly put the book there, but she didn't want to wait around until a teacher questioned her loitering in the hall.

Clutching Labyrinth in one hand, Sarah threw her textbooks back into her locker and slammed the door shut. Her mind was rushing with tactics now that she had the book back. Wondering what she could do with it, Sarah maneuvered around a few corners and down a corridor before she found the school's library. The librarian at the circulation desk sent Sarah a warm smile when the girl walked by, but Sarah didn't return it and continued walking through an aisle separated with rows of books on either side of her. Her eyes rested on Cas' back once she made it to the rear of the library, where the studying area was nestled and the shelves of books ended.

Cas was giggling at something Tommy Hill had said from her side. He was one of her many friends and just so happened to be her tutor.

Sarah, feeling suddenly stiff, rounded the pair and sat across from them, not even caring that Tommy was there.

"I need to talk to you," Sarah said. "It's important."

Cas cast Sarah a sideways glance before mumbling something to Tommy. Then, Tommy raised himself from his seat and collected his things, walking away from the discussion.

"What is it?" Cas asked, shutting her notebook and leaning forward.

Sarah set the book out on the table. "I found this."

Misunderstanding what Sarah was saying, Cas frowned. "What is it?"

"It's the book I told you about. The one that disappeared after Toby went missing, the one that I was searching for before we left my house last night."

"Oh!" Cas exclaimed. "That book. Where'd you find it?"

Reaching over, Cas opened the cover just an inch before Sarah slammed the book closed with her hand.

"In my locker. And don't touch it," Sarah said, removing her own hands from it. "We can't open it, okay? There's things in here that we can't read or speak of. Or else...something might happen."

Cas heeded the warning. "Alright. Well, in other news, did you hear that Yvette's throwing a party this Friday? Tommy's can't go, but he said that I could take his invite. I can bring a plus one."

"Cas," Sarah said sternly. "I can't just forget the fact that my brother is gone and go to some party. Dad and Irene are going to be back from their trip by then, anyway."

"Okay," Cas deflated.

Then, the blonde shot upright in her seat at the sudden remembrance of her morning.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention, I think that I might've been stalked by a goblin during gym this morning."

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but I was jogging around the track field earlier when I felt someone watching me. Sure enough, I glanced over by that big willow tree beside the bleachers - you know, where the stoners hang out after football games - and there was a troll-like person standing there."

"And you're sure it was a goblin?"

"I'm pretty certain. He was really short, wrinkly - like he'd lived hundreds of years, and he looked like he was on a mission of some sort."

"A mission?"

"Yeah. He was watching me like it was his job to do so. He had these big, beady eyes and a handful of graying, almost green, hair. I can tell you this much, he's not from Earth. He's gotta be from the Underground."

Sarah relayed Cas' information in her head. It did make sense. Now that Jareth had made contact with her, surely he was going to have goblins on the look out for anything peculiar that Sarah might have up her sleeve. It was a smart tactic, Sarah'd give him that, but now Sarah was on the look out, glancing around the vacant library to see if any goblins were hanging around. Fortunately, it was just Cas and herself.

"Is this going to be a regular thing?" Cas wondered quietly.

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm going to figure this out, okay?"

Cas nodded and stood up straighter with poise. "Okay, but you're not doing this alone."

The grin on Cas' face was more than Sarah could muster.

"You can't, Cas," Sarah dismissed. "I have to do this alone. This is my fight, not yours."

"Sarah, I think it's a little late for the whole 'stubborn heroine' thing," Cas pointed out. "No matter what, I'm already part of this. I mean, I'm being stalked by goblins, Sarah. _Goblins_."

"I get that, really, I do, but-"

"No, Sarah. Don't do this. You can't do this on your own."

 _She's right,_ Sarah thought dejectedly. Cas knows too much already and has seen too much. Swallowing thickly, Sarah thought about Jareth and the possibility of using Cas to his advantage. If Toby wasn't enough to get Sarah to agree to his terms, he might just use Cas to further his motives.

Cas looked at her sadly. "What's the plan, then?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should visit Mrs. Johnson tonight. She's the real pro when it comes to this," Sarah said.

"I can't. There's some dinner that my parents are holding for their job. And Mom insists I go," Cas said lamely, packing her things up and shifting her eyes back to the book. "Just...don't do anything stupid, okay?"

Sarah, rolling her eyes, grabbed the book and stood with her friend. "I wasn't planning to."

"Good." Cas glanced at the clock above Sarah's head. "Oh, I've got to run."

"But-"

"I'll see you later, okay?"

Before Sarah could protest, she watched as Cas hurried away from the table and through the aisle between the bookshelves. She frowned and sat back down in her seat with a huff.

"What an interesting creature," a voice said from Sarah's right side.

Slowly, Sarah glanced at the small man sitting at the table next to hers. He was seated on the flat tabletop and was staring at her with a smile on his face. She blinked twice to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Sure enough, a goblin was there and speaking to her. It was also the exact one Cas had explained.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"Humans, they're very interesting creatures," he informed with an accent.

"You-You've never seen a human before?"

"Besides you, missus, no."

So, he's seen Sarah before? Odd.

Sarah looked around to see if anybody was watching their interaction taking place. They were alone. She didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"Can I ask why you're here?" Sarah asked, her voice lowering threateningly. "And stalking my friend?"

"Stalking? Well, no. I wouldn't call it stalking at all. I'm simply doing my duty."

"Your duty? You mean, for your king?"

He stared at her for a moment. Something along the lines of a smirk appeared on his grotesque features. "Yes. The king. He told me you're going to be my queen very - _very_ \- shortly."

"I doubt it," Sarah bit out.

He tsk'd. "Now, now. As long as you comply to his agreement-"

"Agreement?" Sarah asked aghast. "I'm not 'complying' to any agreement. Tell your goblin king that I'm not becoming his queen, and tell him to stop stalking me with vermin like you. Like him."

Her anger was sudden and had come out of nowhere. She pushed herself from her seat and started walking away, when the goblin's voice stopped her.

"I'm not sure that's wise, Sarah," the goblin stated. "Think about Toby."

 _Toby_. Sarah forgot that this was the reason for all this. Turning on her heel, she glared at the small man.

"What do you know about Toby?"

"Everything. You know, all this could be over if you just give in to the king's wishes."

After thinking about this, the details of the predicament she was in, she gave him one last glare before opening her mouth.

"I want your goblin king. I want him to tell me this agreement himself," she said. "In person. Face-to-face. Understand?"

* * *

It was risky; too risky. Sarah had to admit that her burst of confidence was unexpected and not at all how she planned to deal with the little gremlin. Now, the goblin king was bound to appear. The thought of seeing him again, after all these years, was nerve wracking. Would his eyes still be as blue as she remembered? Would his smile be as bright as she last saw him? Sarah shook her head, scolding herself for thinking about him like that. He didn't have pretty eyes or a nice smile. He doesn't.

Sarah tried catching up with Cas sometime later between classes to fill her in on what happened, but she was nowhere to be found.

Standing backstage of her audition, Sarah was trying to focus on her script and memorize her lines. Unfortunately, she could only think of one thing; Jareth. He invaded her mind like a parasite. She couldn't shake him off and that only bugged her more.

"Sarah," one of the stagehands said.

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Hall is ready for you," the girl told her with a clipboard in her hands.

Her nerves set in, igniting her with a numb feeling while she walked out to the stage. The audition, in her eyes, went okay. It wasn't as good as she wished it'd been. By the look on Mr. Hall's face, Sarah knew she wouldn't get the part. She left the school with her head hanging low that day. It crushed her to know that she wasn't going to get the lead role. Maybe she'd get a role, just not a good one.

"I'd say that went well," a voice said at her side.

Sarah, rolling her eyes and glaring at the gremlin by her knee, stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk. "What do you want?"

"To tell you that you got the part," the goblin told her.

Sarah feigned indifference. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm sayin' you got that part at that thing," the goblin explained.

"It's a play; an audition," she corrected. "What do you mean I got the part?"

"That human with the red hair said you were...what was it? Raw talent? Really, a good job on your part."

"You're kidding," she said with wide eyes.

"I ain't."

Sarah smiled, but yet automatically removed it with a frown. "Care to explain why you're stalking me? I told you to leave me alone."

"No, you told me you wanted the goblin king."

"Whatever."

She started walking away when he only followed her.

"What's a play?" he asked.

"None of your business."

"It seems really important, if you had that look on your face."

Sarah shrugged. "It's nothing."

The two walked in silence together until they came to Sarah's house. Originally, Sarah was going to go to Cas', but seeing as she left already and didn't want to walk the whole way to Cas' house, she opted for the own safety and comfort of her own house. Her fear only dwindled slightly, looking up at the front door. Knowing that the goblin was with her was enough to give her the guts to step inside her house once more.

 _The goblin_.

Sarah moaned. "Why can't you just leave already?"

The goblin thought for a moment, frowning. "Why would I do that?"

"You're invading my privacy! I want to be alone."

Sarah knew that he wasn't going to budge. Instead of arguing she took off inside with a huff and allowed the small man entrance. Other than keeping a watchful eye on Sarah, he didn't seem harmful. In fact, after moving further into her house, she found that his presence was comforting.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" Sarah asked after spinning on her heel to look at the goblin.

"Oh - uh - it's Drupyn."

"Alright, Drupyn. Care to tell me what you're doing besides stalking me?" Sarah persisted, placing her hands on her hips. "What's Jareth's master plan?"

"Dunno," Drupyn said. "All I know is that you're going to be my queen."

Sarah gritted her teeth. "I'm not being a queen!"

"Oh," another voice joined the mix. It was cold and amused at the same time. "But you will be, Sarah. All in due time."

Sarah's muscles tightened, keeping her where she was in the middle of the foyer. She wanted to look up at the stairs, where she knew he was standing, but she couldn't look at him. He caught her off guard, and she could tell he was smirking my the arrogance in his voice.

"Your majesty," Drupyn greeted with a bow. "I assure you that I was just about to convince her to come with me to the castle."

Sarah burned holes into Drupyn's face.

Jareth let out a chuckle. "Thank you, Drupyn. That won't be necessary."

Drupyn suddenly disappeared in a mist of glitter.

Sarah felt herself stiffen when she heard Jareth descend the staircase. His footsteps came closer to her agonizingly, each step seeming to stretch forever. When he finally rounded on her, Sarah's eyes flickered to his face. He looked the same as he had when she defeated him. He had wispy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His lips curled into a smirk when he saw the interest his appearance had on the young girl. He seemed to take her in too, eyeing her from head to toe.

"Now," Jareth began. "I think it's time we had a little chat."

* * *

 **Writer's Note** : I didn't originally plan for Jareth to show up so soon, but I figured that it seemed like a good time for him and it was a spur of the moment sort of deal. It goes without saying that, really, anything can happen next chapter. I can leave you guys knowing that Sarah and Jareth are going to have a long talk about his agreement and, maybe, have some feels-y goodness next chapter.

Thanks to those of you who've reviewed, followed, or favorited the story. You all are amazing and don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think!


End file.
